Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 6
Star Clusters 6: Ethereal Descent Overview The duel between Tsuyoi and Kogeki goes on, and finally reaches an outcome. Meanwhile, Yufa is beginning to recover from his traumatic experience with the Cult. However, just as he thinks things are getting back to normal, he hears a scream that naturally attracts his attention. Going to the source, he finds the Cult is back -- And they want Yufa dealt with. This time, they sent an Executioner. Featured Duel: Tsuyoi Hogami vs. Kogeki Groza Turn 6: Kogeki (cont.): Kogeki has just attacked "Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo" with "Shadow Knight Legend Sahari", but Tsuyoi activates "Blackbelt Giant - Ninja Strike", Special Summoning it as a Token (1000/1000), and preventing Kogeki from attacking any other monsters (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 1 > 3). "Sahari" attacks and destroys "Ninja Strike Token", and because of "Ninja Strike's" effect, Kogeki takes 1000 damage (Kogeki's LP: 1900 > 900). Kogeki activates "Shadow Knight Double Strike", tributing "Shadow Knight Damion" so "Sahari" can attack again. Kogeki attacks "Hairo", but Tsuyoi activates "Blackbelt Giant - Defensive Strike", allowing him to redirect the attack to "Blackbelt Heavyweight Freiza", and reducing the battle damage to 0. As "Freiza" was destroyed, Tsuyoi activates its effect, paying half his LP to increase his Nebula Counters by 5 (Tsuyoi's LP: 700 > 350) (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 3 > 8). Kogeki ends his turn. Turn 7: Tsuyoi: Tsuyoi draws. He normal summons "Blackbelt Giant Grandior". He tributes "Grandior" and "Hairo", and offers up 8 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Blackbelt Heavyweight Master Yusaroh" (3000/2000). He activates its effect, so Yusaroh gains 200 ATK for every "Blackbelt" monster with a different name in Tsuyoi's GY (Yusaroh's ATK: 3000 > 4200). "Yusaroh" attacks "Sahari", and Kogeki attempts to use its effect, but "Yusaroh" negates the effects of the monsters it battles. "Yusaroh" atttacks and destroys "Sahari" (Kogeki's LP: 900 > 0). Featured Duel: Yufa Goyami vs. Executioner Cultist Turn 1: Executioner Cultist: Intrusion Penalty Rule Permitted The Cultist Normal Summons "Barlunka, Living Sword of Darkhaos" (0/0), and subsequently activates its effect, discarding "Furiza, Warlock of Darkhaos", to Special Summon "Thusha, Pyrokinetic of Darkhaos" (2000/0). He Dark Tunes "Furiza" with "Thusha", to Dark Synchro Summon "Yaksha, Guardian Spirit of Darkhaos" (0/2500). He activates "Thusha"'s effect, inflicting 800 damage to Yufa (Yufa's LP: 4000 > 3200). He ends his turn Turn 2: Yufa: Yufa draws. Yufa activates the Spell Card "Meteor Rain", gaining 1 Nebula Counter, and discarding "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice", to inflict 600 damage to the Cultist (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 > 1), (Cultist's LP: 4000 > 3400). As the Cultist controls a monster, and Yufa doesn't, he Special Summons "Starlegion Descendant" (1900/2400), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" from his GY (1000/800). He then activates its effect, gaining 2 additional Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 1 > 3). He sacrifices "Descendant" and offers up 3 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Parabyte" (2200/1000). He activates its effect, negating Apprentice's effect for the remainder of the turn, and gaining half its ATK (Parabyte's ATK: 2200 > 2700). He attacks "Yaksha", and due to Parabyte's effect, piercing damage is inflicted (Cultist's LP: 3400 > 3200). Yufa then attacks with "Soldier Apprentice" (Cultist's LP: 3200 > 2200). Yufa sets a card then ends his turn. At the end phase, the Cultist activates "Darkhaos Overhaul", as one of his Dark Synchro Monsters was destroyed that turn. He pays 1000 LP, and banishes "Yaksha", "Thusha", and "Barlunka" from his GY, to Dark Tune "Draconis, Dragon of Darkhaos" and "Reshan, Malevolent Spirit of Darkhaos" to Dark Synchro Summon "Flaroshki, Ancient Knight of Darkhaos" (2700/2200). He then uses the effect of "Draconis", to Special Summon "Shadura, the Darkhaos Knight" (1600/500). Because of "Reshan"'s effect, "Flaroshki" gains 600 ATK, until the Cultist's next End Phase (Flaroshki's ATK: 2700 > 3300). Turn 3: Executioner Cultist: The Cultist draws. He attacks "Parabyte" with "Flaroshki", and destroys it (Yufa's LP: 3200 > 2100), and uses its effect, allowing it to gain 300 ATK, for every other "Darkhaos" effect monster he controls (Flaroshki's ATK: 3300 > 3600), before attacking "Soldier Apprentice" with "Shadura" (Yufa's LP: 2100 > 1500). The Cultist activates "Darkhaos Shatter Strike", tributing "Shadura" to allow "Flaroshki" to attack an additional time. "Flaroshki" attacks Yufa directly. At this point, Tobias Winchester joins the duel. Turn 3: Executioner Cultist (cont.): Tobias suffers the Intrusion Penalty (Tobias' LP: 4000 > 2000). Tobias activates the effect of "Regalram of Protection, Rohmazu", which Special Summons itself, and ends the Cultist's Battle Phase (0/1000), before gaining Nebula Counters, equal to "Flaroshki"'s Strength Classification (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 0 > 5). The Cultist ends his turn. Turn 4: Tobias: Tobias draws. He activates "Regalram Mob Tribe", giving him 2 Nebula Counters upon activation, and discarding "Regalram of the Shadows, Nekises", to gain another Nebula Counter (Tobias' Nebula Counters: 5 > 7 > 8). He activates the effect of "Nekises", to Special Summon it from the GY. He removes all 8 Nebula Counters, alongside tributing "Rohmazu" and "Nekises", to Constellation Summon "Regalram Ancient of the Light Bringer, Hausuo" (3000/2000). He uses its effect, negating the effects of all other cards on the field, and preventing set cards from being activated, for the remainder of the turn (Flaroshki's ATK: 3000 > 2700). It attacks and destroys "Flaroshki" (Cultist's LP: 1200 > 900), and attacks twice due to its effect. At this point, 2 other Cultists join the duel. Turn 4: Tobias (cont.): The two Cultists take the intrusion penalty (Cultists' LP: 4000 > 2000). Tobias attacks the Executioner Cultist directly (Executioner Cultist's LP: 900 > 0). Tobias activates the other effect of "Hausuo", tributing it and inflicting 4000 damage to the remaining Cultists (Cultists' LP: 2000 > 0). Category:Chapters